Brooklyn baby
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Vamos a escondernos un poco mas del mundo, a desaparecer con poderes ninjas y dibujos de runa, vayamos simplemente a pretender que no soy un demonio y que puedo besarte delante de tus padres.


∞ **Título** : "Brooklyn Baby"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Comfort

∞ **Rating** K+

∞ **N/A** Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Casandra Clare

∞ **Resumen:** Vamos a escondernos un poco mas del mundo, a desaparecer con poderes ninjas y dibujos de runa, vayamos simplemente a pretender que no soy un demonio y que puedo besarte delante de tus padres.

∞ **Advertencias:** Mención de spoiler de ciudad de las almas perdidas.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Capítulo único.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Si caminas por toda la quinta avenida te encontraras con cosas interesantes, hay un lugar en especial con grandes puertas de cristal y con olor a panecillos recién hechos, hay un alto hombre de piel bronceada que te recibe en la entrada, situado tras un panel recubierto de terciopelo rojo y unas gafas oscuras de Rayban que van en contra de esa hora de la mañana, da unos buenos días de voz grave que te eriza la piel y te obliga, por instinto, a que te adentres por el pasillo decorado de grande cuadros. Si te detienes en el medio de una imitación de Robert Philip y la pintura contemporánea sobre sombrillas y soles de Saturno de Elizabeth Neel miraras que hay un puesto vacio, pero no es ninguna equivocación porque si te paras justo sobre las huellas que se dibujan en el piso podrás ver cómo es que se refleja tu obra de arte favorita como si fuera una proyección de cine. Si caminas mas hacia el fondo, justo cuando la exposición termina, hallaras luces naciendo desde el suelo es un sendero entero que te conduce rumbo a una cafetería que tiene una famosa bebida a base de calabaza y otra más con bellotas y cafeína.

Todo ese conjunto de pinturas, magia y comida se trata de una galería al lado este de la ciudad, cruzando el gran puente y muy lejos de todas las grandes residencias de la alta sociedad de Nueva York. Esta escondida de todo aquel que no haya recibido una invitación previa otorgada por Lily, esa vampiresa que fue lo suficientemente lista para aliarse con Maia y así derrotar a Maureen, por lo tanto es un lugar exclusivo, o al menos eso le han dicho a Alec que siente que altera todo el ambiente con su desordenado cabello y su camiseta gris manchada de polvo de pixie, culpa de Jace y sus sonrisas que hacen tropezar a meseras en Taki´s, camina muy despacio, cuidando de que su cuerpo no toque ninguno de los cuadros o choque si quiera con los paneles de madera que los sostienen, contraen los brazos lo mas que puede contra sus costados y busca con movimientos de ojos rápidos a aquel que le espera, recargado sobre la barra de la cafetería como si eso fuese un bar y no el lugar donde sirven dos americanos en vez de vodka tonic para una futura conquista con la cual coquetear.

Magnus mira, mano acariciándose la barbilla, a un panecillo de linaza y un bísquet con mermelada de naranja. Hay una cierta ciencia a la hora de combinar café con leche descremada y vainilla y el postre a acompañar, son apenas las 9 de la mañana y Magnus siente que no ha terminado de despertar como es debido, pero lo prometió, salir un poco del departamento para romper la rutina y no simplemente dejar que su cazador de sombras favorito termine entre sus brazos durmiendo por el cansancio de una cacería o simplemente porque los nervios de verlo al día siguiente no le dejaron muchas horas de sueño. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, él está encantado de meter a Alec entre las sabanas de satín y acariciarle el cabello hasta que las hermosas orbes azules, un cielo entero que le observan, se cierren en un acto de guerra perdida y castigo resignado.

Hay una intimidad secreta, una vulnerabilidad compartida, al hecho de permitir que alguien te vea dormir, las defensas se bajan y se muestra como la pieza más frágil que se puede romper, Magnus valora las horas en el sofá o en la cama, donde sea que Alec caiga después de una sesión de besos lentos y caricias relajantes, en su espalda, en su vientre, sobre sus costados, porque Alexander es un guerrero que le está permitiendo entrar en ese momento con menos barreras de las que usualmente hay, entre mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisas que iluminan toda la cara.

Existe cierto aire de glamur en la reserva que tiene Alec cuando por sus miradas se encuentran a través de la cafetería, una mezcla entre alivio y deseos de saltar hasta él que se le reprimen enseguida. Magnus abandona la tarea de búsqueda del postre perfecto junto a las tazas de café, y gira para esperarle ahí, con los ojos de gato clavados en los de él, y con una sonrisa que debería ser ilegal en el paramo de la ciudad. Y con esa misma sonrisa Magnus le guía hasta una de las mesas apartadas de ese lugar refugiados tras pinturas en acuarela y olor a cafeína que parece ser un relajante natural para Alexander y sus miedos de que alguien descubra como el amor le salta del corazón y como no lo puede contener.

Así que Magnus se esfuerza por él, por ambos, para que esos intentos de citas sean algo más placentero que tipos persiguiéndolos por el subterráneo y ex amantes tirando vino sobre una de sus camisas más queridas. Aunque Magnus no puede negar que el final de la noche con besos que le hagan estremecer, no puede clasificarse como un desastre total.

Alec toma la taza con el americano humeante y siente como las células le reviven, han estado todo la madrugada tras la pista de un par de hombres lobo recién trasformados que se han escapado de Maia y Bart, los han encontrado en un callejón cerca de China town, con la ropa hecha trizas y desorientados, solo tienen 15 años y habían salido tarde de la escuela. Fueran victimas de alguien que no pudo controlar el poder de la luna sobre su instinto.

Cuando han llegado a la estación con ambos, Luke ya les esperaba con té y comida que él tuvo que rechazar para burla de Jace y el gesto de resignada compasión de Isabelle, sus hermanos sabían a donde es que se dirigiría, con olor a sudor y cabello despeinado. Es quizás por eso y por la imagen siempre galante que suele presentar Magnus que se siente un poco intimidado, casi como si vistiera como un pordiosero, lo cual aunque no le importe la mayoría del tiempo el sentimiento no es grato durante una cita para desayunar.

Magnus parece notar su distracción, pues desliza una mano a través de la mesa para alcanzarle.

―Buenos días Alexander, has llegado en un momento de lo más oportuno, aún no decido si comprar algo que se dice saludable ―Magnus mueve sus dedos en forma de comillas para darle énfasis a su creencia de las saturación de azúcar y gluten del producto que provoca que las cejas de Alec se arquean de forma cómica ― o un muy calórico Bísquet relleno de jamón y queso, no quiero perder mi estilizada figura, ya sabes, eso de tener un novio musculoso y de ojos de infarto provoca que uno sea mas cuidadoso.

Y fluye, como un trueno inesperado, la risa de Alec a primeras horas de la mañana hacen que Magnus siente como algo cálido se le derrama en el pecho.

―Yo elegiría el bísquet si realmente tienes hambre.

―Dos bísquets serán, y también un par de esos panecillos, así si siento culpa solo tengo que mirarte y recordarme que comimos lo mismo.

―Podrías hacer ejercicio si quieres que se vayan mas rápido.

― ¿Acaso esa es una insinuación de que soy gordo, Alexander?

―No, es una insinuación para que no caigas sobre el sofá con presidente miau en un maratón del señor de los anillos.

―No tiene nada de malo ver a Gandalf ayudando a los hobbits, eso solo es una prueba más de que tan poderosos somos los brujos y cuanto es que se necesita de nuestra ayuda.

Magnus se levanta en ese momento, dejando a Alec con la boca entre abierta para después negar y tomarlo del brazo.

―Yo iré por los panecillos, quiero más café.

El brujo nota como es que la taza del cazador a quedado vacía y la de él permanece intacta, es así como que sabe que esa mañana ha sido dura para su novio, mira a Alexander inclinarse con timidez sobre la barra a lado de la caja registradora, sospesando entre un americano y un chocolate blanco porque a veces el dulce le reanima el sistema más rápido que el café y le deja flotando entre una nube de sangre circulante e ideas revolucionadas que incluyen pasearse por Central Park tomado de la mano de Magnus y no suena nada mal.

De hecho nada suena mal últimamente, ni los besos de despedida a las puertas del edificio de departamento de Magnus ni sus encuentros para almorzar en Taki´s. Nada lo hace desde que olvido hace dos semanas que no estaba en la ducha de su casa y canto contra las baldosas y el vapor del agua esa canción de Maroon 5 que Isabelle últimamente repite porque está de moda "y Alec haz el favor de vivir en la actualidad y grita Makes me wonder." Y lo hizo, fuerte con eco incluido en el baño equivocado y con el gran brujo de Brooklyn recostado en la cama esperando por él.

Cuando Alec se dio cuenta de su error, toalla atada a la cintura y sonrisa gatuna de su novio, fue demasiado tarde. Magnus ya esta sentado sobre sus piernas aplaudiendo de forma complacida ante el talento oculto del cazador.

― ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ― Fue lo primero que Magnus pregunto, siguiendo los movimientos torpes a través de la habitación, Alexander estaba avergonzado y desnudo, y aunque le diera la espalda fingiendo revolver su pequeña maleta sobre la silla por al menos algo de ropa interior, el brujo lo sabía, ese tono sonrosado que tintaba no solo las mejillas del cazador y que le delataban.

―No tengo idea de lo que hablas ―Alec era un pésimo mentiroso, con esa voz titubeante y la manera en la que escondía sus ojos tras su cabello. Pero Magnus no presiono, simplemente se levanto y salió de la habitación mientras que él se dejo cae sobre la silla, tirando la maleta y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos ¿Qué había hecho?

Había sentido la penetrante mirada de Magnus clavada en su espalda, y él solo mintió con mucho pánico y por ser un idiota, sabía que el brujo no toleraba las mentiras pero su lengua simplemente soltó lo primero que su cerebro pudo procesar. De seguro ahora Magnus estaba molesto por tal descaro de negar lo evidente, era un desastre, un completo y horrible desastre.

―Tengo una confesión

Alec boto sobre su lugar ante la inesperada aparición de Magnus, retiro las manos sobre su rostro sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón, ¿miedo, nervios? No estaba seguro pero no podía ignorar la presencia de su novio, elevo el rostro y lo vio ahí, con el kimono resbalándole por el hombro y una guitarra de madera, sino estaba equivocado se trataba de una acústica, Magnus le sonrió y subió el pie sobre la misma silla en la que él permanecía.

―Este ― elevó el instrumento para darle énfasis a sus palabras ― al parecer es el único instrumento que puedo tocar sin hacer que las llamas quieran emigrar

―Las llamas no emigran, ellas solo…―Alec guardo silencio ante la mano frente a su rostro y el gesto contristó de Magnus.

―Créeme, lo sé. Pero ese no es el punto bizcocho.

― ¿Bizcocho, en serio?

―Como decía ―Retomo después de otra mala mirada al cazador ―, la guitarra fue en su tiempo lo único que sabía hacer sin provocar rupturas, escapes ni migraciones. Y era tan bueno que incluso forme una banda con hombres lobo, pero como notaras eso no funciono. Los hombres lobo quieren toda la atención para ellos y decirte como hacer las cosas, yo que soy un alma libre me opuse de inmediato. Solo diré que tengo el colmillo de uno de ellos como recuerdo de que nadie reprime a Magnus Bane.

―Magnus, sigo sin entender que es lo que quieres decir.

El brujo le sonrió, poniendo la guitarra sobre su pierna flexionada y dejando caer su mano sobre las cuerdas, las ajusto un poco y después cerró los ojos, empezando a tararear la misma canción que Alec cantara en la ducha. El cazador le observo con las gotas de agua resbalándole sobre el pecho mientras se notaba desnudo y siendo espectador de un arte más que el gran brujo de Brooklyn poseía.

―Alexander, hazlo de nuevo ―Insto, volviendo más lentos y suaves los acordes de la guitarra para que le escuchara a la perfección. La mirada confundida de Alec y su automática negación con la cabeza solo le hicieron incrementar el deseo que tenia por que la voz volviera con ese ritmo pero ahora sintonizado con él ―Canta Alexander, canta para mí.

―Pero, es que veras… Yo no… Y es culpa de Izzy por…Magnus

―Cariño respira, cuando te pones nervioso no eres muy coherente, sin embargo algo debe de estar mal también conmigo si he entendido a la perfección lo que has querido decirme, aun así, Alexander solo déjate llevar, hazlo, escucha la música y canta. No importa si te equivocas o sientes que no lo haces bien, lo único que yo quiero es que lo intentemos. Dime, ¿quieres intentarlo conmigo Alexander?

Alec le miro antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Sus labios se entreabrieron y la primera oración fluyo, tan fácil, tan natural que cuando llego al coro, su voz estaba siendo arrullada por las cuerdas de la guitarra y pudo abrir los ojos y ver directamente a Magnus, el nerviosismo se esfumo como siempre que pasaba con las cosas que se relacionaban con el brujo, como cada vez que él decidida simplemente confiar y hacer lo que él otro le indicaba.

El departamento entonces se lleno de la voz de Alec y el rápido latir del corazón de Magnus que le repetía "si, debe ser él, él es el correcto"

La voz de la chica mitad hada tras el mostrador le hace sacudir la cabeza para que el recuerdo vuelva al cofre de donde escapo y que pueda centrarse de nuevo en el presente, es ese Magnus que le sonríe desde la mesa numero 7, aguardando por él. Da un gracias murmurado y recoge la taza chocolate blanco y el platito con los panes.

―Sabes cariño, creo que le has gustado a la cajera.

Alec se desliza en su asiento con una ceja arqueada ante el gesto de concentración que el otro tiene y con el cual le ha recibido, la mirada de Magnus continua clavada en la barra, y Alec la reconoce demasiado tarde para su gusto. Sus reflejos son inútiles cuando la mano del brujo le toma por el cuello de su camiseta para acercarlo sobre la mesa, mano deslizándose por su nuca y labios colisionando sobre los suyos. Alec se tensa, abre la boca para replicar pero eso solo sirve para darle entrada a la lengua de Magnus, sus sentidos se agudizan y sus ojos se cierran automáticos. Están tan cerca que puede percibir el perfume impregnado en la piel de su novio. Saborea el brillo de cereza que ha elegido Magnus hoy y se rinde, con esa caricia de labios que es suave y demandante. Está marcando territorio sin recato ni culpa alguna.

Magnus se separa un poco, le besa la nariz y le sonríe.

―Te extrañe

Dice como si fuese todo la justificación que necesita y que da por benevolencia. Alec solo niega divertido con la cabeza. Porque ese ha sido su segundo beso en público y porque al parecer a veces Magnus también puede sentir cosas como los celos.

―Yo también te extrañe ―Murmura, tomando su taza escondiendo el rubor tras de ella. Magnus le observa de esa forma en la que se hace cuando ves cosas valiosas y solo quieres esconderlas para que nadie más las note y las quiera.

Existe una galería en Brooklyn, escondida de los ojos de los mundanos y a la cual se necesita invitación para poder entrar. En ella se albergan pinturas renacentistas y otras más contemporáneas, sirven café, jugo de calabaza y chocolate caliente. En ella se esconden monstruos que harían a los niños llorar y grandes leyendas que pertenecen mas a libros de terror clásico que a clientela común, también, en una esquina del lugar hay dos amantes que colisionan, uno es del cielo, otro ha venido de las entrañas del infierno. Y ambos se toman de la mano y hablan con esa seguridad de que están el terreno neutral y no exista nada que los pueda separar.

Bienvenidos sean, a "la gruta de la Tierra" un lugar en donde los miedos quedan tras las puertas y tus deseos se pueden volver realidad.


End file.
